NonVerbal Communication
by She's So High
Summary: Poor Touya. Every time he tries to tell Yuki how he feels something (or someone) gets in the way. But this time's as good as any. Will he finally be able to tell his friend he loves him?


Non-Verbal Communication

By: Lady DeathAngel

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Warnings: a yaoi makeout scene! Other than that, none.

A/N: Okay, this does happen to be a yaoi story. Yaoi meaning boy-love, boy-love meaning gayer than that English class you're always b*tchin' about. So, if you're homophobic, just don't like yaoi, or don't think that Yukito and Touya are soul mates than leave now and forever hold your peace. Thank you. Now, to everyone else, this is way sappier (and shorter) than anything I usually write, but with this couple how can it not be (sappy I mean, not short)??? Oh I love them! *ahem* I've also gone back through the story and fixed any glaring mistakes. . It looked pretty bad . . . kinda embarrassing really . . . but hopefully it's almost all fixed now. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review!

~*~

Yukito knew that something was really bothering Touya, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. He had a good idea of what it could be. After all, Touya had been pretty obviously upset over the fact that Sakura had fallen in love with Syaoran. He'd known it would happen of course, he'd been worrying about it for nearly a year, but that hadn't made it any easier.

And yet, at the same time Yuki was convinced it was something else. Something that had been on his friend's mind as long as, if not longer than, the prospect of Syaoran taking the one he loved, but this was altogether different than that. And Yuki had a feeling it was directly related to him. But Touya had yet to tell him what it was, and Yuki didn't want to pry. He figured he'd tell him when the time was right.

For his part, Touya wanted to tell Yuki. It had been eating at him for months, the need to let his best friend know how he really felt. He'd come so close to telling him quite a few times, but every time he tried he was interrupted by some outside annoyance. Something always got in the way and he'd have to sigh and say 'Next time', not even sure if there would be a next time with his horrible luck.

At the moment, though, now was as good a time as any to tell him. They were alone in his room doing homework, just like any other day, and they had privacy. There was little chance of Sakura barging in since she was working on a book report with Tomoyo, and his dad was busy working on the lectures for the upcoming week. Right then, at that moment, was really one of those few chances he was practically handed to take the plunge. But if he waited too long . . .

And there was of course the question of could he even do it? He loved Yuki, sure, and he was pretty positive that he felt the same way. But if he didn't then he could possible ruin the best relationship he'd ever had, platonic or not. There was so much at stake, but he wanted to tell Yuki so much it was all he could think about anymore. In fact, he didn't realize how lost in thought he was until he felt Yuki's curious gaze on him. 

"Touya, is something wrong?" He asked, wondering why his friend was so uncharacteristically out of it. 

Touya sighed and the looked up, steeling himself to finally say what he'd wanted to say for the longest time. There was no way he'd back out of this now. 

"Yuki, there's something I have to tell you that I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

Yuki nodded.

"But before I tell you, I need to ask you a question."

Another nod.

"If you were in love with someone and thought they loved you back, but you weren't sure, and you were worried that if they didn't your friendship would be ruined, would you still tell them?"

Now, Yukito had never been quite as naive as he let on, but he could still be a little slow on the old uptake sometimes. At that moment, however, certain pieces of the puzzle that was Touya began to fit together and a knowing gleam lit his eye. He lifted his slim shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, suddenly elated beyond belief. At least, if Touya was going to tell him what he was almost positive he was going to tell him.

"I think I'd tell them." He said without hesitation. "Because if they do feel the same, it would be worth it to have told them. So, now can you tell me?"

Touya nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Yuki . . . I . . ."

"Touya! Yukito! Tomoyo and I made some tea and snacks, do you want anything?"

And he was foiled again. Touya turned to face his sister and raked a hand through his hair. Her timing could not have been worse. But his chance was gone. At the mention of food Yuki had shot up and walked toward Sakura, thanking her profusely and offering to help. Touya stood as well with a sigh and slung an arm around his shoulders as his sister shook her head.

"Thanks but we've got everything." 

"Then we'll be down in a minute." Touya told her.

She smiled and nodded and then left them. Touya dropped his arm and made to follow him, but Yuki stopped him with one word.

"Wait." He said. 

Touya turned slowly.

"Yeah?"

Yuki reached out one hand, sliding his fingers over Touya's cheek before cupping his face in his palm and leaning up to press his lips against his. Touya's eyes shot open at the shock of it (Yuki was *kissing* him) and then slid closed at the pleasure of it (Yuki was *kissing* him). And his lips were so soft, moving over his with tentative purpose, coaxing him into kissing him back. Touya responded, slipping his arms around Yuki's next and sifting his hands through his silky hair.

The kiss turned slowly, deepening from a soft brushing of lips against lips to a passionate melding of mouths. Yuki placed his hands upon Touya's waist and parted his lips, giving way to his friend's tongue. Touya tasted him hesitantly, slowly feeling him out until Yuki's own tongue began to move against his in sensually languorous movements. They didn't separate at all, barely coming up for breath because they didn't want the moment, the kiss, to end.

As it was, it lasted for what felt like hours, but was really only a few precious moments. When they pulled apart they were both gasping for breath, their eyes locked and their chests rising and falling rapidly. They stayed like that, just gazing at each other, until their breathing slowed. Finally Yuki broke the silence.

"We should probably go." He said, walking toward the door. He hesitated a moment before crossing the threshold and then turned, a grin on his face. "And Touya? I love you too."

A/N: Well, that's the end of it. Sorry about all those nasty mistakes I made, but I've sorta edited it, so hopefully my self-beta job makes it easier to read. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed me, and to new readers, hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. ^.~


End file.
